Drifting Away
by The Tuneless Siren
Summary: Sequel to Don't Wake Up. Sam and Dean have returned to some 'normal' hunts. They even have a little help, which could make things very interesting. The brothers will need the help, especially if they don't even know who their new enemy is.
1. Nightmare

_Hi, everyone! It's good to be back! So this is the sequel to Don't Wake Up! If you haven't read it yet, it might help if you did before starting this story! I'm excited to start this new adventure with all of you! I hope you all enjoy chapter one of Drifting Away._

_Pairings: Dean/OC, possible Sam/OC  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural!_

* * *

><p><strong>Drifting<strong>** Away**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 1: _Nightmare_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I thought you said this would be easy!" Dina exclaimed as she picked herself up of the ground. She dusted off her jeans, and turned to glare at the laughing angel.<p>

Machidiel shot her a toothy grin, "That's because it is easy!"

The brunette rolled her eyes, "You've been flying since creation! I just started!" She stomped her foot in indignation. Black wings floated calmly behind the girl.

"It just takes practice," Machidiel pulled the pouting girl into his arms. Dina's heart stopped as she looked up into his bright, smiling eyes. It didn't matter that they had known each other on and off for centuries. She knew that this feeling would never fade.

"How about one more go before we go inside?" Dina worried her lip thinking hard. She really wanted to quit for the day. She already embarrassed herself enough for one day.

"If you do good, I'll make it worth your while?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Dina blushed, but slowly nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

><p>Dean winced as he heard a gunshot sound of in the wooded area around him.<p>

"Damn it! Sam? Jess?" He called out to his companions. Getting no answer, he sighed before breaking out in a run. The ground beneath his boots sloshed with mud. It had been raining on and off throughout the entire day, but had finally settled into a small drizzle. Fog had crept out, and Dean was having a hard time navigating the forest.

He narrowed his eyes as he came up to a clearing. "Sam?" He received no answer. He turned around to survey the entire area.

"Where the hell could they be?" A rustling came from one of the bushes. The hunter reacted immediately by readying his pistol. He relaxed when he realized that it was just his brother and Jessica.

"I could have shot both of you!" Dean exclaimed as he walked closer to them. He examined the pair to see that they had no visible wounds, but they weren't short on the supply of mud. They were covered head to toe.

Jessica reached to tighten the ponytail she had her hair pulled back in. She gave a tentative smile before answering. "I would rather be shot, than eaten."

"So you saw the wendigo?"

"No, but I kept feeling like something was watching me." Jessica explained. "That's when I ran into Sam."

"If the wendigo is watching, then it is perfect view to attack." The younger brother said. "Dean, we can barely see out here. I think we should go back to the motel before we get ourselves killed."

"You two go ahead. I'll stay out here."

"We aren't just going to leave you," Jessica said, moving closer to Dean. "If you stay to finish the hunt, then I will to."

Sam rolled his eyes and huffed, "Fine."

They continued to trek through the green woods. The further they went into the woods, the less of the fog they encountered. "Do you think there's anywhere for the thing to be hiding?"

Sam shook his head. "I did see a cave earlier, but it was entirely blocked off."

Dean listened carefully to any noise that could signal the creature's appearance.

Several yards later, Jessica reached out to grab his arm. Dean raised an eyebrow before trying to shake his arm out of her grasp.

"What is it?" he muttered.

"I don't want to alarm you, but I found the wendigo," Jessica whispered. Dean followed her gaze as she looked upwards.

Scaling high in one of the smaller oak trees, the beast sat lurking.

Dean heard Sam curse before firing the flare gun he held. It whizzed by the wendigo as it quickly jumped down from its perch.

"Oh, hell!" Jessica positioned her flare gun as she became ready to fire.

Dean grabbed the gun, and pushed it to face the ground. "Wait until you get an opening."

They darted out of the way, as it lunged at them.

Jessica turned as the wendigo fell on Dean's sprawled out body. She took aim, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>"Good Job, Jessica," Sam said, patting the immortal on the back. She grinned up at the younger brother. She had successfully shot the wendigo before it had dealt Dean any bodily harm.<p>

"Thanks, but I feel like it was a lucky shot."

"Around us, luck doesn't mean much," Dean stated as they finally spotted the Impala.

Jessica smiled softly before giving him a slight hug. "Since we don't have another hunt yet, can we go see my sister?"

Dean turned the idea over in his head. The three had been hunting non stop for the last couple of months. A vacation shouldn't be thought so down on, but if they didn't hunt, people would die.

"I don't think..." Dean broke off as Jessica gave him her patented look. It was more effective than the puppy dog eyes Sam wore on occasion.

"I guess we could," he finished. The girl's green eyes sparkled in happiness. She gave him a peck on the cheek before walking quickly to the car.

Sam rolled his eyes at the display. "Could you be any more whipped?"

Dean glared ," Dean Winchester is whipped by no woman!"

"Dean, let's go!" Jessica called behind her.

* * *

><p>"What the heck am I doing here?" Dina asked as she surveyed her surroundings. She was in a small diner, much like the one down the corner from her house. Except it wasn't. The only person she saw was relaxing all to himself in the back corner.<p>

"Hi, do you know where we are?" The man didn't turn around to answer, but he twitched as though he had heard every word she had said. She heard the slap of her shoes connecting with the linoleum floor as she approached the man.

She tapped him on the shoulder, but there was no response. Her brow furrowed in frustration. _What the hell is going on?_ She thought.

Her heart flew into her chest as a cold hand latched onto her wrist. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, as she looked down. It was the hand of the mysterious man. It was pale, and so fragile that Dina felt like she could break it with a flick of her wrist.

Yet, when she tried to snatch it away, the grip tightened roughly. Dina whimpered as she felt the bones in her hand rub together painfully.

"Now, now," He said. His voice was as rough as sandpaper. He stood up slowly from his chair to face her. The chair he had been sitting in screeched as it slid across the floor. "You shouldn't try to get away."

Dina looked nervously at the man's face. She had been expecting to see a twisted, old face, but he looked like a normal, everyday, older gentleman.

He smiled knowingly, "Not what you expect, huh?" As she shook her head, his smiled widened. "I'm sure your parents have told you not to judge a book by its cover." At this his grip lessened, and Dina was able to remove her hand.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, quietly. She started backing up to the direction of the exit.

"I mean that I could be anyone." He said smiling. He picked up the lone coffee cup that was sitting on his table, and drained the contents. "For instance, I could be your sweet, loving sister."

Dina's eyes widened in horror as his face morphed into that of her sister's.

"Or that loon of a woman you call Mother," She flinched away from smiling face of her mom. As fingertips brushed the door, Dina sighed in relief. _I can get away!_

"Maybe even that angel of yours," the look that graced Machidiel's face was one of pure hatred.

Without a backward glance, Dina pushed open the door. When it didn't give, Dina turned eyes back to that _thing._

"Darling, you can't get away," Machidiel's voice whispered in her ear.

The girl bolted up from her bed. Her breath was shaky and she was covered in sweat. Her heart was thrumming violently in her chest, and her ears were ringing. She took a few deep breaths when she realized that it had been a dream.

"Are you all right?" Dina jumped at the unexpected question, but turned to see the concerned eyes of her angel.

"It was just a nightmare," Dina said, before turning away from him. She felt him drag her body against his. The contact warmed the chill from the nightmare.

He kissed the back of her hair, before humming a tune she had never heard. She listened to the pleasant sound before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next time: <em>**_Dina gets some lessons in defense from Fathriel. We know that this won't turn out so well. Research for the next hunt? Sam seems to think so; Dean on the other hand is a little busy. And what's up with the gummy bears?_


	2. Gummy Bear

_Hi, everyone! First, I want to thank DeansTrueGirl for her great review! I also want to thank everyone for their favorites and alerts! You all are too kind! I hope you all like this chapter! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Drifting Away<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <em>Gummy Bear<em>**

* * *

><p>"Are you telling me that you just want to continue being a sitting duck?" Fathriel asked Dina the next morning. "In other words, completely useless?"<p>

Dina peered over the rim of her coffee cup and grimaced. The angel had been set on giving her lessons on self-defense. After the fight with Zachariah and Meg, Dina knew she needed it, but she wasn't so keen on Fathriel being her teacher. It wasn't that she didn't like the angel because she was quite fond of her. No, it was the fact that she would have to work her butt off. Fathriel was unrelenting, and Dina was scared that she would have her training from sun up to sun down.

"Why can't you ever just visit to say hello?" Dina asked as she finished off her coffee.

Fathriel rolled her eyes. "Since my brother is so set on being with you forever, I thought it was my duty to make sure you were well protected. I'm not having a pouty angel on my hands if you happen to die again!"

"If I'm in trouble, Machidiel can always help me."

"Don't be so arrogant, Dina! One day he might not be there." Fathriel folded her arms over her chest as she glared at the brunette.

Dina broke their staring match and threw up her hands. "Fine!"

* * *

><p>Dina stumbled back as Fathriel hit her yet again. They had been going at the same task for hours. Dina was supposed to block as many hits from Fathriel as possible. She had managed to block two the entire time. The angel was quick and merciless.<p>

"How do you expect me to learn when you're insanely fast?" Dina huffed as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

The angel smirked. "You may not be a full angel, but you've got angel blood. Why don't you try using it?" The angel held up her fists.

Dina put her's up as well. She flinched as the angel faked to her right, and landed a blow on her hip. "What the hell?"

She angrily struck out in an attempt to catch the angel of guard. The angel stepped back to avoid the poorly placed hit.

"Look for an opening! Don't aim wildly!"

Distracted by a noise from the front of the house, Fathriel landed another blow across Dina's jaw.

"Oww!" She rubbed the sore place on her jaw.

"God, you're as useful as a gummy bear!"

"A gummy bear? Seriously?" Dina raised her eyebrows.

"Why are you two discussing gummy bears instead of coming to greet me?" They heard a voice say.

They both turned to see Jessica striding towards them.

"Jessica!" Dina yelled as she ran to envelop her sister in a hug. They laughed as they both fell to the ground.

Fathriel walked up to the giggling girls. "How are you back so soon?"

"I asked Dean to take me to visit my sister. He agreed."

"I guess I should be leaving," Fathriel stated. "Training, same time tomorrow. No exceptions!"

She left in a flurry of wings before Dina could argue with her.

"Where are Sam and Dean?" Dina asked as she hopped to her feet. She helped her sister up before dusting off her clothes.

"They're inside. By the way, you need a shower!" Jessica said, wrinkling her noise.

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>The girls walked in the kitchen to see the two Winchester brothers arguing about something. Sam was gesturing to the newspaper he had in his hand. Jessica walked over to slip her hand in Dean's.<p>

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," Dean said, but Jessica spotted the lie.

"Is it a hunt?" Jessica directed her question towards the younger brother.

"Yes, and he doesn't want you to get involved!" Sam huffed.

"Is it about the murders?" Dina asked as she went to fetch a glass of water.

"You knew about that?" Dean asked in alarm.

"I just thought it was regular murders." Dina shrugged.

"After everything you've been through?" Dean questioned as he shook his head.

Ignoring his brother, Sam stated. "It's the pattern we're concerned about. It's not an every night occurrence, but it does fit a pattern."

"They all seem to be young women." Dean finished.

"We should go check it out," Jessica offered.

The two brothers shared a look before deciding on something in secret. "I'll go see if I can question any of the officers on this case."

Dean nodded before handing him the keys to the Impala. "Be careful with her."

Sam rolled his eyes but agreed. He grunted when he had to pry the keys from his brother's hand.

"You really love that car," Jessica grinned before pecking him lightly on the lips. "Let's go check out my sister's guest room. I'm sure there's room for both of us."

Jessica grinned widely at her sister's horrified expression, before rushing up the flight of stairs with Dean in tow.

* * *

><p>Jessica slammed the door shut before pushing Dean down on top of the queen sized bed. She hoped that her sister would get the clue to stay away. She did not want to be walked in on. Especially not when she had plans for the afternoon.<p>

She laughed as she climbed on top of him, and captured his lips in a fiery kiss. She breathed out a breathy moan of pleasure before pulling away, and fell down on the other side of the bed next to him. She then laid her head on Dean's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She hummed in content before asking what was on her mind.

"Why are you so worried about this hunt?" She asked as she raised herself up on her elbows.

"It just seems like it's going to be dangerous," he answered, glancing away too soon.

Jessica raised her eyebrows. "That's never stopped you before."

She stared into his green eyes trying to decipher her hunter's feelings. Dean didn't like talking about his feelings, and had to be shove into a corner to get him to spill many of his deeper thoughts. Jessica usually was good with figuring out what was on his mind, but not today.

Shaking her hand, Jessica sat up against the head of the bed. She smirked when she got an idea. "I know what you need!"

"And what's that?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"You need to relax, and I'm going to help you!" She purred as she clambered over to straddle his waist.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next time: <em>**_Sam decides to visit the local police station to see if they have any information on the recent attacks in town. He hopes for it to be quick and efficient, but this town has a way of squashing those hopes.  
><em>


	3. Silk Shirt, Black Tie

_Hi, everyone! First off I want to thank DeansTrueGirl for the great review! Well, here's chapter 3! I know it isn't very long, but I hope you like it anyway!  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you guys know I don't own Supernatural! :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Drifting Away<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<em> Silk Shirt, Black Tie<br>_**

* * *

><p>Before making a visit to the local police station, Sam had stopped by the only hotel the town had to get a room for his brother and himself. He knew that Dean would probably be staying with Jessica, but he wanted to be positive that his brother had somewhere to sleep.<p>

He had showered and dressed himself to look the part of a FBI agent. He ran a comb precariously through his shaggy locks, and quickly made his way out the door.

Since the town was incredibly small, Sam had no trouble finding the police station. He double checked to make sure his brother's precious car was locked before heading inside.

Making his way up to the front desk, he flashed his badge at the secretary before stating his business.

"I'm Agent Page. I was called in about the murders that have been happening recently. I was hoping to talk to the sheriff"

The police officer peered over her bifocals and pursed her lips. "Why does the FBI care about some murders in a no name town?"

"That's official business of the FBI, ma'am," the woman turned to type something up on her computer. Sam rolled his eyes heavenward. He had been hoping to get out of here as quickly as possible.

The woman kept typing up something, so Sam leaned against the desk. Soon he was taping impatiently on the desk.

"Ma'am, this is sort of a life or death situation." The woman looked up from her typing.

"Of course. Sheriff Manns should be waiting on you." Sam walked off in the direction the woman had pointed him to.

He knocked on the door that proudly stated "Sheriff Stanley Manns," on the front. He walked in when he heard a faint, "come in."

Behind the desk was an older man with a bungling stomach and a receding hairline.

"Why don't you sit down, son, so we can talk."

Sam sat in the only vacant chair. He looked around to see that the sheriff's office was cluttered. The chair beside him was covered with files, and the filing cabinet wasn't to much better off. If Sam had wished so, he would be sure to find that a thick coat of dust covered the room.

"Ms. Williams said you had to talk to me about some murders," Manns said as he started shifting things around on his desk.

"Yes, I was called in about all the murders that have been happening recently." Sam bit back a sneeze as the man's movements caused a cloud of dust to fly up.

"Oh yes. That was a sad ordeal." He shook his head in pity. "They were all such nice women."

"Do you have any leads on who's killing them," Sam asked.

The sheriff pulled a bottle of water from somewhere under his desk, and twisted the cap off. "No, son. We don't. We can't even believe this is happening again."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "This has happened before?"

"The summer of '54. I was a teenager then. The whole town was in chaos, but then it stopped." He shook his head. "I don't know what'll happen if the town realizes this is happening again. The younger folks don't have any idea of course, but the older folks, the ones that were around the first time, they'll know. "

"Do you have the files from '54?" Sam mentally crossed his fingers, but one look at the officer and Sam knew he didn't.

"There was a fire in '91, and we lost all records." The sheriff snapped his fingers. "My granddaughter's the librarian in town. It's kept all the the records from newspapers. I'm certain she would have something on it."

"I'll just call her up, and you can be on your way." Sam stood up to shake hands with him before leaving.

"Just go easy on her. It's her first week." Sheriff Manns called after him.

* * *

><p>"I swear I'm going to kill them," Dina said, looking pointedly at the ceiling. Machidiel chuckled at the sullen look on her face.<p>

"They haven't had enough alone time lately. Be patient." he said, before kissing her on the forehead.

"Two hours, Mac! Two hours!" She called after him as he left to turn the television on in the den.

After a loud thump from upstairs, Dina's face heated back up. They were going to get an ear full as soon as they came out.

If they came out...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time: <strong>If Sam thought that the police station was disorganized, then he's really going to be annoyed at the library... Or is he? Back at Dina's house, Dean and Jessica finally get out of the bedroom to get some 'work' done._


	4. The Stacks

_Hi, everyone! First off I want to thank DeansTrueGirl and Ze Great Camicazi for the reviews, and I want to thank everyone for the favorites! Well, I hope you enjoy Chapter 4! I won't be updating for a while, but don't worry I'll be back as soon as I can! Also sorry if there are any mistakes/ misspelled words. I just really wanted to post!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Drifting Away<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<em> The Stacks<br>_**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me," Sam said as he approached the front desk of the library. A woman turned to acknowledge him. "I'm here to speak with Sheriff Manns' granddaughter."<p>

Her hazel eyes widened in surprise as she brushed raven locks of hair out of her face. She smiled before answering. "That's me. I'm Julie Fischer." She stuck out her hand in an offer of a handshake.

Sam accepted her small hand in his. Their hands stayed clasped for a long time before Sam coughed. Julie blushed as she withdrew her hand. The librarian busied herself with a stack of papers on the desk.

"I don't know if your grandfather talked to you, but he said you could help me."

"I didn't think you would be here so quickly," she said, not meeting his eyes. "I'll tell you what. You go see if you can find out anything on one of those computers," she pointed over to them, "and I'll go through our collection of newspapers to find the ones you need."

She walked off quickly without a backwards glance. Sam sighed before going to check out the computers Julie had mentioned.

* * *

><p>Jessica yawned and stretched as she woke up. Her afternoon was going better than she had planned. As she wiped the sleep from her eyes, she looked over at her bed partner.<p>

The sun that crept through the curtains blanketed the man before her. His bronze skin was glistening with a sheen of sweat, and the rise of his chest told Jessica that he wasn't in a deep sleep. She untangled her legs from his, and nudged his arm.

"Wake up, sleepy head," she whispered.

He groaned and flipped over away from her. Jessica rolled her eyes before snuggling back into the warm bed. she decide that Dean a few extra hours of sleep. She hummed in content as Dean rolled over to wrap his arms around her. Dean had gotten into the habit of being quite the cuddle whore, and Jessica wasn't about to complain.

* * *

><p>Sam groaned as he tried yet again to get the old computer to boot up. This was the third time he had tried.<p>

"You do know you have to plug it in right?" Sam swung his head around as Julie's voice sounded behind him. His reaction scared her so bad that she dropped the box in her hand. She cursed as the large box landed on her foot.

"What the heck! Dude, relax," she said, slapping him on the arm.

He smiled sheepishly. "Is that the newspapers?"

"Yes, now if you would move your legs, I could plug the power cord in." She prodded his legs as she spoke. He moved them out of the way as she crawled all the way under the desk. He heard a loud knock against the table followed by a curse.

Julie crawled out from under the table, and stood up to brush the dust from her pants. She groaned as she put a hand to her head.

"Are you o.k?" Sam asked, touching her arm in concern.

"A couple of Tylenol, and I'll be fine. I can help you sort through the box if you want."

Sam picked up the box Julie had dropped to place it on the table. It wasn't heavy, but it did smell very old and musty.

Soon after they began, Julie got restless and wandered over to another computer.

Flipping through the stacks, Sam found no evidence of the murders in 1954 from the articles. He massaged his temples as he thought of another way to get the information. He turned his head to see Julie with her feet propped up on the table while she scrolled through her email inbox.

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me," Sam grumbled as he stretched his long legs out in front of him.

A light blush spread across her cheeks as she closed the site. "Sorry!"

After a few moments of silence, Julie sighed. "I guess I could tell you my experience with the murders."

Sam raised on eyebrow. "You knew something the whole time, and you still made me look through all that!"

Julie flushed before continuing. "You see, my friend was one of the women that was murdered." She chewed on her lip before continuing. "Carmen had been extremely excited about her upcoming date, and she wouldn't stop talking about it."

"What does this have to..."

"Shush! I'm speaking!" She grinned to let him know she was joking. "Well, her date was this guy that had just recently moved into town. No one knew him very well, and he seemed kind of the loner type. I had a really bad feeling about him, but what friend doesn't when their best friend goes out with someone they don't know."

She shrugged and took a deep breath. "The night of her date, the police found her dead in her bedroom. She was pretty beaten up, and when they went to question Avery, he said he didn't even know her."

Julie curled her feet under her. She coughed to contain the tears that were shining in her eyes. "I don't know if any of that helps, but it's something right?"

Sam narrowed his eyes in thought. He agreed that something wasn't right with this story. His next visit was going to meet this Avery guy.

"Thanks for your help Julie," Sam said.

"Are you going already?" Julie stood up in front of him.

Sam smiled. "Yeah. It was great meeting you, but I've got an investigation to continue."

Julie put a strand of hair behind her ear, and smiled happily. She then took a phone out of her pocket. "Here's your phone." Sam patted his pockets in shock. He didn't know when she had taken it without his knowledge. "I put my number in, so if you wanna hang out or something let me know or whatever."

"O.k?" Sam said, confused.

"Bye, Sam!" she waved cheerfully at him before walking away.

Sam pocketed his phone with a grin as he watched her leave.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you let me sleep that long!" Dean smirked as he pulled on his pair of jeans.<p>

"You needed it," Jessica insisted as she tugged her shirt over her head. "Besides I'm sure Sam's figured everything out already!"

"It's not Sam you should be worried about," Dean said. "That sister of yours is going to kill us both."

Jessica grinned before going to wrap her arms around Dean's neck.

Dean wiggled his eyebrows. "You ready for round two?"

The brunette scoffed, "Round two, my ass!"

"I lost count after a while!" Dean admitted. A serious expression replaced the joking smiled on his face. "I know you said you'd tell me more about the past, but that was weeks ago."

Jessica stepped back out of his arms. The past was a touchy subject between them. He always wanted to know more about it, but she was very hesitant about telling him anything. She was more fond of living in the moment.

Jessica hesitated in the middle of giving him a less than satisfactory excuse. The downcast look on his face stopped her. "How about after we finish this hunt, I tell you my favorite and worst memory of the time we have spent together."

Dean nodded before swooping in for another kiss.

"Uh, Uh," Jessica said, before running out the door to escape him. Bounding down the steps, the immortal was met with green eyes full of rage.

"Oh, hell!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time:<strong> Will Jessica escape from the green-eyed monster? Also, Sam makes a certain discovery that could crack the case open. Well, he would if he wasn't so drunk. _


	5. Ladies and Gentlemen

Hi, everyone! First off I want to thank DeansTrueGirl and Ze Great Camicazi for the great reviews! You guys are wonderful! Well, this is chapter 5! If there are any mistakes, I am so sorry! I've been in a hurry to post for the longest! I've been super nervous about posting this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Drifting Away<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <em>Ladies and Gentlemen<em>**

* * *

><p>"Hi, Dina!" Jessica greeted in fake cheer. She knew that she was facing a dragon head on with this one.<p>

"How dare you, you, you..." Dina started but a shadow of confusion passed over her face. Jessica laughed inwardly as her sister's face started to resemble a tomato. The immortal wasn't aware that this argument would be so easily won.

"I what?" Jessica smirked in spite of the situation. "It wasn't just me."

"Are you really that mad that we had sex in your house?" Dean asked as he came down the stairs.

Dina blushed, but the anger from her eyes didn't leave.

Machidiel wandered into the room. "Relax Dina. It doesn't matter. You would have to wash the sheets anyway!"

Dina gaped at the smiling angel.

"Why are you so embarrassed about this?" Jessica asked, curiously. She crooked an eyebrow up at her sister. "I mean, I'm sure you aren't a virgin."

Machidiel coughed as he turned to return back to the T.V.

Jessica's eyes flew up in shock. "Really? Never?"

"That's none of your business!" Dina screeched.

"You're my sister, that makes it my business!" Jessica stated. "So, you're a virgin?"

Dina blushed but opened her mouth to answer.

"Dina Baker! What are you talking about!" The group turned to see a brunette woman just entering the house.

"Can't you knock, Mother?" With the blush from the previous conversation still painting her cheek, Dina hurried to great her mother.

"How could you talk about such things!" The woman patted her daughter on the cheek before turning to glare at Dean and Jessica.

Dina ignored her mother to introduce them. "Guys, this is my mom. Mom, this is Jessica and Dean."

Her mother waved absentmindedly as they greeted her. She turned her look of scorn on her daughter. "What are you wearing?"

Dina looked down at her jeans and t-shirt. "Clothes? Mom, what are you doing here?"

Her mom sighed. "Did you forget? I asked you to go with me to your father's grave."

"Well, you see I have company. We can do that another time."

"Go on Dina! Dean and I will talk care of your house." Din's heart sank at the mischievous grins on the pairs' faces. They were going to cause her to have an early death.

"That settles it. Get in the car, Dina!" Her mother strolled out the door without a second glance. Dina's shoulders sank as she followed her out.

"Is her mom gone?" Machidiel asked, peeking out of the den.

"She just left," Dean answered as he wandered off into the kitchen.

"Good. I hate the bitch!" Machidiel explained as he flapped his arms immaturely. In a second, he calmed and put a cool and calculating demeanor in place. "Jessica, we need to talk."

* * *

><p>Sam stood outside apartment door 110. This was where the guy Julie had told him about lived. She had called him Avery. He paused briefly before knocking. The hunter didn't have much time to wait before the door swung open.<p>

"Hello?" The man greeted. His expression held a question as to why he was here. The suit told Sam that he was probably on his way out before he interrupted.

"Yes, I'm Agent Page from the FBI. You're Avery?" The man nodded his head before Sam showed the man his badge. "I've been told that you might know something about the murders that have been happening lately."

"Who told you that?"

"That's not important. Can I come inside?" The man stood aside as Sam brushed past him.

"Now, what's this about me knowing something about the murders?" He showed Sam into the living room. Sam sat on the worn leather of the sofa as Avery perched on the edge of the armchair.

"You were supposedly last seen with the latest victim." Sam assessed even the slightest movement of Avery. Anything could be used to prove that he was what they were hunting.

Avery leaned forward. "Was the little librarian running her mouth again? I told her I didn't even know her friend!"

"That remains business of the bureau. If you weren't with her then where were you that night?"

Avery smiled. "I was at the nightclub I own! Anyone can vouch for me."

Sam stood up. "I guess that's all then. I will be checking up on your alibi."

"I'll show you out. I have some business to attend to anyway." Sam turned to see a grim look on the man's face. When he noticed Sam was looking, the smile slid back into place. The hunter narrowed his eyes before stalking out of the apartment room.

He heard the door shut behind him, but when he turned Avery had all ready scurried down the hall in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Jessica asked as soon as she and the angel were out of earshot. Machidiel turned the T.V. down so they wouldn't have to talk over it.<p>

"It's Dina. She's been having nightmares."

"About what?" Jessica asked.

"That's the problem," Machidiel complained. He started pacing around the room. "She won't talk about it, and I know something bad is going on!"

"Look, how about I talk to her?" The angel looked up with relief painted of his face.

Dean walked into the room with a big smile on his face. He held a plate piled with pie. "They have pie!"

* * *

><p>Shivering against the wind, Dina stood staring at the grave before her. The scrawling script on the tombstone read: Daniel Baker. It also stated the day of his birth and death. The caretakers of the cemetery had laid a layer of sod where the grave was.<p>

Her mother stood staring at the tombstone rocking back on her high heels.

"You're going to fall if you keep doing that!"

Her mother turned to give her a tight smile. "Why don't you sing a song in memory of your father?"

Dina raised her eyebrow. "Because I don't want to, and the fact we're in a cemetery."

"You didn't even sing for his funeral, but you sung at that school's talent show."

Dina turned her back on her mother. "That was years ago. Back when I was in high school."

The older woman sighed, "For your father, just this once?"

"I'll go wait by the car." The brunette strolled down the grassy grounds and dodged the numerous amounts of graves. A gale had starting to pick up, and it was getting to be frigid. Her mother just had to park as far away from her father's grave as possible. Earlier she had argued that they needed the exercise.

When she neared the car, a figure popped out from behind one of the few obelisks that dotted the graveyard.

He dusted something off his tailored suit before turning to face Dina.

"Hello, Dina," his deep voice hinted at a European descent.

Dina studied this man. She had never seen him before, and was sure that he wasn't from around here. Not with a designer suit and accent like that.

"Hi. Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you." He carded fingers through his short, black hair. "God, that was entirely too cliche! Look we need to talk! Take this card." He handed her a business card with his name on it Avery Showhalter.

"Dina, who is this?" her mother asked as she sprinted up behind her with her heels in hand.

"Didn't you see that we were talking?" Dina asked as she gestured between him and her. She turned back to see that he had vanished.

"All these damn magic people!"

* * *

><p>"What the hell are we even hunting anyway?" Jessica asked after Sam had explained everything he had learned that day.<p>

"If you two would do your research, maybe you would have figured it out already!" Sam scowled. He had found his brother and Jessica cuddling on the sofa in front of the T.V. They had already caused Machidiel to fly off in annoyance.

"Or you could just tell us," Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"I wasn't so sure, but when I heard that all the murders were young women, I knew that it could only be one thing."

"What a single, old pervert?" Jessica asked.

"No, an incubus!" Sam answered.

"Are you kidding me!" Jessica shot up from her seat on the couch. "Those things are a nasty piece of work!"

"Do you have any ideas where we can find this incubus?" Dean asked as he stood to stand beside the immortal. He rested one of his hands on the middle of her back that had butterflies erupting in her stomach. It didn't matter that she had known him over several different life times; he still managed to get her flustered at the most inopportune moments.

"When I talked to him, he said he owned some club downtown."

Jessica grinned. "You know what that means! We gotta get our dancing shoes on." She waved a hand up and down in front of the brothers. "You two are not going dressed like that!"

* * *

><p>"I feel stupid," Dean as he pulled on the collar of his had just arrived at the nightclub, and Dean was already complaining.<p>

"You look sexy!" Jessica stated as she popped open the first three buttons of his black shirt. She smoothed down the crease that had developed on her dress while riding in the Impala. She had picked a green dress that came down mid thigh, and matched the color of her eyes exactly. The sight of the plunging neckline had Dean practically drooling on the car ride over.

"I'm not the only one." Dean smirked as he ran a finger down the portion of her back that the dress didn't cover. She shivered as his finger dipped even lower. Trails of fire followed everywhere he touched.

Flushed, she smacked his chest playfully. "We have work to do! Then you can get what you want."

The heels of her cowboy boots clacked on the pavement as she sauntered to the front of the club. The night club had been situated in between two apartment building on the far side of town. The asphalt parking lot was slick with rain from previous days, and had Jessica slipping a few times before they made it to the door."Sam should be here with his date."

The neon sign outside the building flashed 'Incubus' in big letters. "They couldn't be any more subtle could they?" Dean laughed at her sarcasm.

"I can't believe your sister and that angel refused to come," Dean said as he opened the door for her. The hunter's neck snapped backwards as loud music spilled out. "What kind of stupid music is this?"

"She's having family issues, Dean," Jessica grabbed his hand to lead him through the dancing crowd. She was headed for the bar since she thought she had stopped Sam sitting on one of the stools. The younger hunter had his head thrown back in laughter before he drained the shot he had been holding.

"Are you drinking?" Jessica asked. She shot him a stern look. He usually didn't drink when they had work to do.

"Oh, Jessica, Dean, this is Julie." He gestured to the girl sitting to his right. She turned to smile at them.

"Hi! It's great to meet you guys," she stepped down from the stool to shake hands with the couple. She was wearing a turquoise dress that reached her knee paired with some basic, black heels. Her glossy, black hair hung straight down her back.

Jessica snorted when she realized what Sam was wearing. It was the same t-shirt, jeans, and boots combo he always wore. "Did you change? I know I didn't let you out of the house with that!"

Sam flushed in embarrassment as Julie laughed. She slid her arm through on of his. "I think he looks adorable."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "So where's the incubus?"

Sam pointed down the bar. The dark-haired man Sam had talked to sat alone drinking from a bottle of beer.

"Well, we can't just gank him in front of all these people!" Dean said, waving his arms at the crowd.

"You mean exorcise," Sam said, as he took a sip from the bottle in front of him. "You have to exorcise an incubus."

"Just leave it to me fellas!" Jessica said, sashaying away from the hunters and Julie.

Dean watched as she walked up to the owner and incubus, Avery. She put a hand on his shoulder, and began talking animatedly to him.

* * *

><p>"When is she going to quit flirting with him?" Dean asked as he knocked back another shot of bourbon. He had sat watching Jessica giggle with the creature they were hunting. He was annoyed and so turned on right now. He didn't think that dress she wore could make anyone look as sexy as her. Dean groaned as he traced her toned legs with his eyes. He imagined them wrapped around his waist as she moaned his name.<p>

"Dean," Sam said as he giggled. Dean turned to look at the other thing that was bothering him. Sam and Julie had decided to have a drinking contest halfway through the night, and Sam was smashed.

"Dean," Sam said again as he slapped him on the shoulder again. He held up a glass filled with pink liquor. A very girly drink. "It's pink! It's pink!" He leaned his head on Julie's shoulder as they starting giggling again.

Dean looked up as Avery (the incubus) grabbed Jessica's arm to lead her into the crowd. The brunette wasn't laughing any more. She looked furious at being manhandled. After dodging a few drunks, Dean marched over to the man. He didn't stop for any excuses or comments, and punched the guy in the jaw. He released his hold on Jessica's wrist as he fell backwards on his butt.

He started to protest before he realized who had punched him. He stammered before getting up to dust his suit off. He bolted into the crowd before Dean could grab him.

"Damn, he got away!" Jessica huffed.

"But you won't!" Dean said as he grabbed her wrist. He lead her out past Sam and his giggly mess, and out into the parking lot.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Jessica asked as he slammed her back against the Impala. "This dress was expen..."

The hunter didn't let her finish before he attacked her lips. Jessica moaned as his tongue probed roughly against her mouth. She opened her mouth so he could slip through, and trace every contour of her mouth. Her knees were starting to give out, so she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders to give her some leverage.

He pulled his mouth away from hers to nibbled lightly at her earlobe. He whispered harshly in her ear. "Did you plan on making me jealous?"

Jessica moaned in response. "Dean, we can't possibly have sex in a parking lot."

He pulled back to look at her with lust filled eyes. "Do you know how you make me feel? I want you now!" He jumped in to devour her lips again, and Jessica just let herself feel the soft pressure of his lips.

Dean ran his hands up and down her sides, before reaching around to unzip her dress. She jumped at the sound of thunder in the distance. Not a second later, lightening filled the sky."Not in the rain!"

Dean grinned, "It's not raining yet." He reached around her to grip the door handle to his car.

* * *

><p>Sam was a complete mess. He couldn't even see to walk straight, and he was obsessed with a glass of alcohol. It didn't matter how cool it looked, a grown man should not be so happy about it.<p>

He jumped down from his stool to go find his brother. He hadn't been as excited about the pink liquid as he was. Julie had left minutes ago to find the restroom, so Sam wasn't worried about her.

Sam stumbled into someone, who tried their best to keep him upright. He smiled when he recognized the man. "Look, it's pink!" He was confused when he felt a sharp pain in the side of his head. Everything was starting to fade away, and his eyelids were getting heavy. The last thing he thought about was Julie and Pepto Bismol.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next time: <em>**_Sam wakes up in a strange place with a pounding headache. Jessica decides to share something with Dean, and it's not her body this time.  
><em>


	6. Corrupted

_Hi everyone! First off I want to thank everyone for the reviews! You guys rock! Well, this is chapter 6. I know it's been forever since I've updated, but I hope this makes up for it! This story has taken a completely different turn than what I had first planned on so... I hope you like what is to come later on! Sorry if there's any grammar errors and things! I hope you enjoy Chapter 6!_

* * *

><p><strong>Drifting Away<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: <em>Corrupted<em>**

* * *

><p>Sam grunted as he opened his eyes to the bright lights overhead before closing them in pain. He brought a hand up to his face to massage his temples. His head was killing him.<p>

_What happened last night, _he thought as he sat up. He didn't even know where he was. The white sofa he apparently spent the night on wasn't as disgusting as the one in the motel. The edges of the wall started to blur as he stood up.

"Uhh," he stumbled to a crouch against the wall. After his head stopped spinning, he stood up more carefully. The hunter ears pricked up when he heard whispers somewhere further in the house. He stumbled in their direction.

"What are you doing, Silly!" Julie ran out of the door in front of him. Her forehead creased when she saw the startled look on his face. "Sorry, Sam. I should have warned you."

Sam grimaced. "It's ok. Do you have any Excedrin or something?"

Julie moved closer to take his hand. "A whole bottle in the kitchen. I also brewed a fresh pot of coffee for you. It'll help with a hangover."

Only when both were seated at the round kitchen table with steaming mugs did Sam start questioning her. "How did I get here?"

She tilted her head in thought. "Your brother left you, and I didn't know where you were staying. I just couldn't leave you there." She blew on her cup of coffee.

Sam rubbed his head. "I can't remember anything after we got to the club."

Julie smiled. "Alcohol will do that to you." The helpless look on Sam's face made Julie elaborate. "We drunk a lot. You and your brother were looking for some guy."

"How do you not have a hangover?" Sam shot her an appreciative smile before getting up.

"Luck," she smirked. "Are you already leaving?"

"Yeah, I have to go kill my brother."

They shared a laugh before Sam left.

When Sam made it to the hotel room, he was just starting to feel the rage set in. He couldn't believe his brother left him like that! He wondered what was so important that he had to leave so suddenly. When he saw the Do Not Disturb sign on the motel door it all sunk in. Sam gritted his teeth harshly before sliding the card key through the door lock. He swung the door open before marching in.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier...<em>

"You mean to tell me you're a million years old, and you still can't swim?" Dean asked as he picked up Jessica's hand to lace their fingers together.

After their little rendezvous in the parking lot, the couple had stumbled to the motel room Sam had paid for earlier that day. After sleep, Dean had wanted to hear more about Jessica. Jessica had felt like it was a good time to explain more about their relationships, but he had picked on that one fear she had.

Jessica smacked his tan arm. "I am not a million years old!"

"I always had a thing for cougars," he said, winking. The motel room was a little drafty, so Jessica pulled the covers up over their shoulders.

She rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, I just never wanted to learn." She shrugged before turning over on her back to stare at the ceiling.

Dean leaned up on his elbow. "There's something you aren't telling me."

The immortal stared at him before sighing. "You could always read me like a book. I did have a swim instructor at one point in my life, but things didn't go so well."

"And this instructor? Was he handsome?" Dean asked. He tried to attempt nonchalance, but Jessica could see the possessive side of him gleam in his eyes.

Jessica grinned as she scanned his body wrapped in the cotton motel sheets. "Very handsome. He looked a lot like you in fact."

They both had a little laughed before he asked, "Why didn't things go so well?"

"You have this way of vanishing as quickly as I blink." Jessica grimaced. "You're always so reckless, and never set much in store for your own well being."

Dean raised his eyebrow. "Are you saying that I, the great Dean Winchester, died?"

"It's happened before," she said. "You drowned after going swimming in the ocean and there was a storm. So I don't really swim much any more."

Dean kissed her on the nose. "You're sweet." She buried her face in the crook of his neck as he pulled her in closer.

The door flew open as Dean leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Sam barged in, and slammed the door shut. The picture frame on the wall rattled.

"What's up, Sammy boy?" Dean asked as he sat up against the headboard. He brought Jessica up with him, who dragged the covers up with them to hide their naked bodies.

"Don't what's up me, Dean!" Sam screeched. He didn't even bat an eye at the fact that they were both in bed or that they were naked. "You know what the hell's up! You just left me at that bar. Julie had to carry me to her house!"

"You shouldn't have been drinking," Jessica scolded as her eyes narrowed.

"You can just shut up you bitch!" he said before putting a hand to his head. It was obvious he had a hangover from his night of drinking.

"Whoa, whoa!" Dean said putting up his hands as Jessica recoiled in anger. "That was uncalled for Sam."

"I'm just telling you the truth, Dean. You never bail out on a job, but that's all you've been doing lately."

Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed so he could stand up. He almost forgot about his lack of clothing before wrapping a blanket around his midriff.

"What the hell are you going on about?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "You skipped out on the job to go have sex. You left me!"

Jessica grinned slightly. "You jealous, Sam."

Sam scoffed. "Can I talk to my brother alone?" Jessica and Dean shared a look before Jessica got up with a blanket wrapped around her body. The brothers watched her pick up her clothing before going into the room's small bathroom. The brothers heard her muttering curses under her breath. Dean heard a snatch of them, and they were none too kind. She muttered one last curse before slamming the bathroom door shut. Dean chuckled before turning back to his brother.

"Now talk to me," Dean said, sitting back on the bed. He patted the spot beside him, so his brother would join him.

Sam wrinkled his nose. "Put some pants on." After Dean did this, Sam began. "I feel like I can't trust you to get the job done any more. You're always gallivanting off with _her."_

Dean chuckled. "When I thought you couldn't get any gayer." He patted Sam on the shoulder. "Look, Sam, just because I'm dating someone doesn't mean I'm losing my amazing hunting skills. I'm still your brother and your partner. I'm just Jessica's boyfriend too."

"You are until she leaves you again." Sam left Dean sitting there as he rushed out of the room without a backwards look.

Dean sighed before calling out to Jessica.

"Did you two work things out?" Jessica asked as she sauntered out of the bathroom fully dressed. She sat down to hug him close to her.

Dean pulled away, but kept his hands wrapped around hers. He looked into her curious green eyes. "I need you to tell me something."

* * *

><p>Dina breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the back of her mother's coat as she walked out the door. She was starting to be over demanding, and Dina was sick of it. This was one reason she moved out so early in life. Machidiel had fled off early to get away from the broad. He couldn't stand her mother, and Dina honestly couldn't blame him.<p>

She went to sit alone on one of the dining room chairs. She cradled her head in her hands as she took deep lung fulls of oxygen. She could feel a migraine on its way. At least her mother was leaving tomorrow. That was one positive thought.

These last few months had put a strain on their relationship. Their father and husband had passed away, and Dina was under some major stress with all the drama that had occurred. It was still hard to believe that this was her life. That she was learning to defend herself against angels, demons, and other supernatural creatures. Normal people her age were worried about jobs and making sure they had enough credit hours to graduate college.

Dina sat there a while thinking before something floated off the counter. It was a scrap of paper.

"Oh yeah! That guy's phone number. I wonder what he wanted." She said to no one in particular. She stood staring at the number before reaching into her pocket to retrieve her phone.

After typing in the number, Dina thought over calling the stranger. She hit send before she could talk herself out of it. He picked up on the second ring.

_"Hello?"_

* * *

><p>Fathriel walked down the sidewalk as she scanned the few stores on the strip. There wasn't much to look at in the store's windows. Many on the shops were shut down and stripped of their former glory.<p>

The angel sighed. She didn't even know why she was here. She should have been teaching Dina some more self defense, but she had been drawn downtown. She doubted that her lessons would be missed. A breeze blew by as she stuffed her hands in her vessel's pockets. She considered crossing the street, but was distracted by the argument a few men were engaged in. One of the blond men had the dark haired man slammed up against the wall. His accomplice was laughing in his face.

Fathriel recognized the dark haired man as one she saw regularly in town when she visited. He didn't look scared. He looked more outraged then anything.

_I guess I should help him out. Be a guardian angel for once. _Fathriel chuckled as she walked over to the men. They looked up before she even made it over. Terror crossed their faces before they took off running. They dragged the man they had been tormenting after them.

The angel ran after them as soon as she recognized the two as demons. _How could I not have realized that the very second I saw them? _She scolded herself as her feet slapped against the concrete. They turned a corner up ahead, so Fathriel followed them. She recoiled back when they weren't in the alley they had ran into.

"Where did they go?" She whispered as she inspected the alley a few blocks down. She executed a very human gesture by face palming herself. "Why did I run after them? I'm an angel!" She spotted something a ways down the alley. It was a pair of cards. It was probably the human's. There was a picture of the man with some random information on it, and it looked similar to a police badge. The other one had a picture of a cup on it. "What is a Starbucks?"

"It's a coffee shop, lady," someone responded as they passed her.

She ran through all the places the demons could have taken him. "I'll find you," she looked down to read his name. "Neil."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time: <strong>Dean gets some much needed answers from Jessica. __Dina's phone call takes a dramatic turn._


	7. New Perspective: Part 1

_Hi, everyone! I know it's been awhile, but I'm back with chapter 7! Thanks to DeansTrueGirl and Ze Great Camicazi for their great reviews! Also Happy Birthday, Jess! I hope you especially like it! Thanks for all the prodding to get this out! I would still be working on it if it wasn't for you! I hope the rest of you enjoy the chapter as well! This was made into two parts. The next will be posted as soon as I get it done.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Drifting Away<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong> **7: _New Perspective Part 1  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Dean pulled away, but kept his hands wrapped around hers. He looked into her curious green eyes. "I need you to tell me something."<em>

Jessica tilted her head in question. "O.k, and that is?"

"If you love me, then why _do_ you leave?" His gaze was focused steadily on the carpeted floor. He wasn't sure that he wanted to hear her answer.

"What do you mean why do I leave?" Her eyes were narrowed in confusion.

When Dean looked back up into her eyes, Jessica saw the vulnerability that he was usually so good at hiding. She knew then that he was being serious. "It's just," he swallowed. "Sam brought up a point. We've known each other in so many different lives, and you've left. It just makes it hard to be with you when I think you'll leave at any given moment if you get tired of me after a while."

Her forehead creased as she frowned. "What makes you believe I've left? I'll admit I have before, but that was for your safety. I never plan on leaving again."

Dean turned away and grimaced. "I sounded like a fucking teenage girl. So fucking needy."

"Hey," Jessica gripped his bicep, and forced him to face her. "You have no reason to be ashamed. We all have insecurities, and I know I've kept a lot of our past secret."

Dean smiled slightly at her words. "Could you tell me more?"

Jessica leaned slightly back on her palms. "Move closer and I'll tell you the time you were a cowboy."

Dean brightened. "A cowboy?"

"A sexy, sexy cowboy." Dean looked up when Jessica hummed. A smile graced her pink lips and her green orbs had a shine to them. She was remembering a whole other world.

"So..." Dean questioned. "Does it start out with a once upon a time or what?"

The immortal rolled her eyes. "No! Now listen!"

* * *

><p><em>"You should smile more," Jessica told Machidiel from across the bar. He glared at her before busying himself with wiping down the bar. "You know it's not your fault."<em>

_"Could we talk about something else?" Machidiel asked through bared teeth._

_Jessica held out her hands. "I just want to help. She wouldn't want you to ponder so much on guilt." Another look from the angel had the immortal backtracking. "Okay, so why do we have to stay in this town."_

_A slightly balding man with a scraggly beard shot her a glare before turning up his drink._

_"You know people in this town don't want a lady in this kind of place," Machidiel muttered. He looked pointedly at the several tables surrounded by men. They would glance over to the bar at Jessica, and go back to whispering seconds later. Several of them had came up to her thinking, hoping, she was a prostitute. Machidiel had sent them away with promises of beatings burning behind his lifeless, grey eyes._

_"Pigs," Jessica smirked before smoothing her hair down. She couldn't say she was disgusted because these townspeople amused her to no end. The gossipy old broads and the handsy men took her mind off her worries. "I'll have another drink now."_

_The saloon doors swung open as Machidiel slammed a glass down on the varnished wood of the bar. Jessica turned to see three men strut over to the stools to her right._

_"We'll have a round of whatever she's having," the taller of the three said. He tipped his hat slightly at her before turning back to his friends. Jessica studied them as they conversed. The short one had caught her attention as soon as he had sat down. It was a rare that a man caught her attention that wasn't "him"._

_Jessica's smile froze on her face when he turned to face her. Her heart slammed into her chest as he smiled warmly at her. "Hi, ma'am. The name's David."_

_"Jessica," she chocked out. It was him. Dareios, Daniel, and several more names flashed in her mind, but only one face materialized. That was because they were all the same man._

_Her mind raced as his eyes scanned her body, lingering on certain places. "I haven't seen you in town before."_

_"Just passing through," he said, tilting his head. He snatched up the glass Machidiel had just placed in front of him. "But I could stay a while longer for a woman like you."_

_A flush warmed her cheeks as she tried in vain to comment. "I...I..." Her usual quick wit had fled the room._

_A gleam entered David's eyes at his next comment. "I paid for a room in the inn in town if you want to..." He smiled smugly as he left his offer open ended._

_Jessica tried very hard to maintain her composure, and not grab his hand and run all the way to his room. She couldn't help it. She hadn't see him in years. Hadn't been held or kissed by him in what felt like centuries. She just wanted to be wrapped into his arms and never leave._

_"I think you should leave." Jessica was shocked out of her fantasy by Machidiel's hard voice. She looked over to see him glaring sharply at David._

_"Machidiel," she whispered through her teeth. He ignored her in favor of the man beside her._

_"Look, I didn't want any trouble," David said, raising his hands in surrender. He hopped of the stool. Before leaving, he bent over to whisper in Jessica's ear. "You know where the inn is." She shivered as his warm breath caressed her tan neck._

_She swallowed deeply and nodded once. He gave her another nod before strutting through the door. His friends followed him out shortly after._

_"Why can't you keep your nose out of my business?" Jessica screeched as she jumped up from her seat. Machidiel huffed as he turned around. He didn't want to hear the lecture that was sure to follow._

_"For the same reason you stay in mine."_

_"Did you not think that I wanted some time with him after all these years."_

_"I know how you get, Jessica. It wouldn't have been just spending time together. He doesn't remember you, and I don't want you hurt. He just saw a beautiful girl when he looked at you. He didn't see the woman he's love for so many years." Machidiel's eyes softened. "But he will. Just give it time, please?"_

_Jessica groaned. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were 'mind controlling' me."_

_"You just know I'm right." Machidiel smiled before gathering the glasses that lined the bar. "Now go find something appropriate to do besides sitting in a bar all afternoon."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time: <strong>If Machidiel finds out what Jessica's up to, he's going to throw a temper tantrum. So she's going to attempt to be sneaky, but things never seem to go her way.  
><em>


End file.
